dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle L. Galaxy.
Kyle L. Galaxy is a 18 year old Saiyan-Human hybrid male. He is a new character that appears in DBGT. He first appears with a cameo, but then it turns into a full appearance on Episode 47 in Season 2. He met Trunks and Goku and battled against them, He won against Trunks, Goten, and Tien. But he has never won against Goku. (He almost did, until he went way past his limit and passed out.) His goal is to stay alive and beat Goku. Personality Kyle L. Galaxy is a fun-loving person who can be cocky at times. He likes to be comedic and at times, talk nonsense. He also mostly tries to sing the Periodic Table in front of Goten and Trunks when they ask him to sing. He messes up on the 100'th period all of the time. He hates to see his friends and family die, because when he sees someone die, He cries, and either transforms into a Super Saiyan, or 2. This process of transformation is very painful to him because it takes a lot of energy to transform and a lot of sadness and rage. Biography TBC Transformations Super Saiyan Kyle first transformed into a Super Saiyan when he remembered a death of a friend named Tyler. Tyler was his best friend, but then he was killed by someone. Kyle transformed with torturing screams in front of Super Buu when Goku died. This transformation was discarded 5 month's later after Kyle decided he needed to train harder. He has a power level of 90,000 in this form. Super Saiyan 2 Kyle only uses this form once, as he thought that Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 are the same. Kyle is seen with this form while battling Goku before he powers up to Super Saiyan 3. Super Saiyan 3 Kyle first got this form while battling Demigra. This form gave him a major power boost, allowing him to get a advantage for awhile.... Until Frieza and Gotenks, corrupted by Demigra's dark magic came. Kyle couldn't handle that much, so he retreated by blasting a Super Kamehameha at the window and flying out. He has a power level of 789,567,345 in this form. Tylance WARNING: WAY OFF TOPIC "That's right, I am Tylance!" 'Tylance.' Tylance is Kyle and Tyler result of imitating the Dragonball Z Fusion Dance. It's appearance kind of looks the same as Lance, except he has a red vest with black lines going down it, and he has red, baggy pants with blue lines going down it. He also has black, spiky hair. He also sounds like Kyle and Tyler talking together. Tylance retains Kyle's dual wielding from Minecraft, but he has Tyler's upgraded flame sword from Minecraft, His personality is Lance's personality,(Since he is the one mostly controlling the fusion.) But when in battle, He has a Cocky, Fearless, and Ambitious personality. He also has a habit for making puns for names. But sometimes, his personality gets him into trouble. He is shown to be way stronger than Lance and Tyler. He retains Shapeshifting from Minecraft, but it is only limited to 10 slots of Shapeshifting. He also can make his own attacks at times. His ultimate form is the same as Lance's. To avoid comparing him with Gotenks(Dragonball Z.) He refers to himself as I, or me. He is better than Lance, Tyler, The Bonebreaker Demon, and can compare with The Final Destructor, but some people are stronger than him. Although Tylance is strong, He did have 2 Failed fusions. This form was made when Lance and Tyler fused with their Galaxyian power on. He was seen Fighting Olympus, The Final Destructor(10th time.) and many other people. There is more info, but it would be too long, so you could ask Superlance27 for more detail. His power level is huge in this form. The problem is, They can only fuse 2 times a year. Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki